Crimson Sword
'History' The Crimson Blade is a ultimate weapon that is the only one of it's kind because of its transformations of turning into a scythe, sniper and armor. It originally belonged to and was crafted by Atlas The Crimson God as he designed it to specifically only work for his Crimson Aura. That was until decided to give a small portion of his power to the Ancient Demon Lord of the Underworld to test the Blade's true power because as a God, Atlas wanted to know if the weapon could be wielded by others or if only he could wield it's true power. The Ancient Demon Lord proved that only those of true high level power and in possession of the Crimson Aura can wield the Blade. Later when the Elemental Dragons were shut away in the Underworld and most of their Masters had suddenly disappeared, Misaki; the former master of Tezoth, was saved by the Ancient Demon Lord and was sealed into the blade instead, forever protecting the blade. They both worked well together until the Ancient Demon Lord met his end by the hands of Etherious Bolt Uzumaki during a war. That is when the Blade was seperated into pieces and hidden among the houses of the Demon Lords along with Misaki hiding in the final piece of the blade, resting until the next person worthy enough found all the pieces, that next person was Bolt Uzumaki. 'Transformations' The Crimson Blade is the strongest of all weapons in all kind of history for it's the only weapon of its kind. The weapon has 3 forms that it gives its wielder. 'Crimson Blade Released' In this form the weapon forms into a large scythe and alters Bolts appearance. Despite the weapon is large it does not render Bolts speed any slower than normal. While in this form Bolt is able unleash slashes of unimaginable crimson power. A single slash is powerful enough to cut 10 mountains in half. 'Crimson Sniper' The weapon turns into a Sniper at Bolts command. It uses very special sniper bullets that can be charged with any of Bolts auras, Kurama's chakra being the most destructive. In this form Bolt can be at very long range distances and still hit his targets up to a maximum range of 100 miles between him and his targets. 'Crimson Armor' This is the final form and the most used form by Bolt. Giving him a Crimson armor and having a bigger, more powerful sword, The Crimson Armor mode enhances Bolts defenses dramatically making it hard for anyone of any caliber pierce through the armor to reach Bolts flesh. There is a hidden ability to this mode for if any single drop of blood drops onto it, Blood Rage is activated. Out of the 2 times it has been used it seems all of the Earth natural colors into the single Crimson Red color making it seem like the ability was tampering with the natural order itself. On top of this the sun is instantly gone, being replaced by the moon turning it night for the duration of Blood rage as the moon is a Crimson color as well. A storm quickly forms raining where the Crimson armor is at as the rain drops are not normal rain drops but instead crimson acid rain when touched by one Bolt sees as a threat the acid rain starts burning on their body with very high 3rd degree burns as well as corrupting their powers or auras making them drastically weaker than what they are use to on-top of their defense is as weak as mere simple human. The advantages Bolt gain is every single power and aura of his is affected as they are increased by almost 50 times the normal amount. Misaki has warned him about using this hidden power due to the high risk that comes in using it. It is capable of shortening Bolt's Life-force however after the first time he used it, Misaki noticed that the Demon Lord Aura was always constantly restoring Bolt's life-force when it sensed it was drained or being drained thus bypassing the modes only downfall.